


I Just Want... LxR Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Couple, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Kissing, Love, Lovers, Lube, M/M, Masturbating, Sex, anal_sex, blowjob, sex_fantasy, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: There's something what Leonardo has always wanted to do but he hasn't dare to say anything about it to Raphael until Raph finds out about it himself.





	I Just Want... LxR Oneshot

“You know what, Raphael?! I’m done with you and these constant arguments with you! Out of the way, I need fresh air!”

Leonardo all but yelled with growl, pushing his massive brother out of the way. Slamming his room’s door shut so hard caused Leo’s diary to fall on the floor from the shelf. First Raphael was going to ignore it but deciding against it he went to pick the item up. When he bent down hand reached, he stopped.

_“I love Raph. I love him so much...”_

Staring the sentence in front of his eyes Raphael couldn’t stop his eyes moving on next line.

 _“He crawls under my skin and pisses me off, yes, but still I love him. More than he probably even realizes. Or knows.”_ Turning the page Raphael picked the book up in his big palm, reading. _“I think he doesn’t even know or realize how much he really means to me. How much those moments when we are alone, together and intimately, means to me. I always look forward to those moments. Then I can get rid of my gears, my weapons, dropping my invisible wall around me and welcome him in. When he holds me my heart races, my stomach fills with butterflies, my whole body tingles with excitement and warmth. When he kisses me part of me always melts. When he keeps me under him, between those muscular arms… I never feel safer anywhere else. His voice has strength which makes my knees weak. His touches make me beg more. And then… when we are one… Gods, I feel so good. I have no words for that. I love it. I enjoy it but afterwards… I feel bad about it.”_

Swallowing silently Raphael turned another page. _“I feel that it’s only me who really gets all the pleasure out of it. It makes me think I haven’t bring any pleasure to him. A pleasure what he deserves and needs. It’s so unfair that he makes me feel so good while being inside me. It’s so unfair tha--”_

_“Raphael!”_

Jumping a bit Raphael slammed Leonardo’s diary shut turning to look at the closed door, hearing his father call him once again.

“I’ll be there in a minute, sensei!” Quickly he opened the diary since he needed to know how the sentence ends. Reading it all the way to an end Raphael pressed covers together, placing blue diary back on the shelf. Coming out from his brother’s room made Splinter raise an eyebrow to Raphael.

“What were you doing in Leonardo’s room?”

“I uh… We had another argue.”

“Yes, it was impossible not to hear it.”

“...And when he left I decided to stay in his room, trying to calm myself down with the faint smell of incense which lingered in his room.”

“It seems it has helped you, my son.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Swallowing a bit Raphael straightened himself more. “You called me, tho.”

“Yes. I have favor to ask you.”

“Anything, Master.”

“Go look for your brother. You two need to learn to talk straight without the need to crawl under each others skin.”

Raphael opened his mouth but Splinter raised his hand to silence his son. “No arguing, Raphael. Now go. Fresh air does you good.”

With defeat Raphael bowed down and left the lair taking out his shell phone. With tracking dot blinking on the screen, coming closer and closer, Raphael soon found himself in abandoned building. He could feel Leo there but decided not to enter deeper since, well, he could still feel all the anger coming from his brother who stood further away in the shadows.

“Look, I know you’re pissed, I get it, but know I’m not here to drag you home. I’m here because Splinter sent me here to look for you. I found you, you’re okay, happy end. Come back when you feel like it.” With that Raphael turned around and vanished into another shadows, heading home.

–

After calming down enough to be sure he could face Raph again Leonardo headed home. He had lost the track of time so he was slightly shocked to see everyone sleeping already. With silent ninja steps brother with blue bandanna headed in his room, freezing on his spot after the door was opened. His room was lit up with candles, his favorite incense was burning and Raphael… He was laying on the bed hands next to his head, legs open and exposing everything. He looked so damn seductive.

Stunned by the sight Leo stepped in, slowly silently shutting the door behind him while keeping his surprised gaze on his naked brother.

“What are you doing?” He whispered while entering deeper in his room, heading straight towards his bed and Raph. When he was close enough Raphael lifted his hand up silencing his confused older brother.

“You listen, I talk.” Keeping few seconds pause to gather his thoughts Raph went on. “I’ve been thinking a lot. About the way how we are. Our sex life.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. Anyway, I…” Swallowing hard Raphael laid on his back better, exposing his whole body with furiously blushing cheeks. “I will give you my all tonight. I think it’s only fair since you always give me your all. You never haven’t ask to top me but always silently accepted to be topped.”

Lump in Leo’s throat was growing and for once leader was speechless. He had no words. After spending a moment in silence Raphael turned his head away.

“So um… I’m all yours. Go on. Do what you like.”

Sitting at the edge of his bed Leonardo started to stroke Raphael big and strong leg gently, keeping his soft gaze on his lover. “You are absolutely sure about this?”

“Yeah. I mean…” Stopping for a moment Raphael knew he most surely would ruin this moment by confessing but he needed to say it. “… You had write it in your diary how unfair it is that I make you feel good but you never haven’t got a chance to make me feel good the same way. By fucking me.”

“… W-wait what? You read my diary!?”

“I wasn’t looking for it, I swear. That damn thing fell off from the shelf when you slammed the door shut and left. I went to pick it up and saw your hand writing which said; “I love Raph. I love him so much.” That, if anything in it, caught my attention.” Looking away in guilt Raphael sighed. “I know I shouldn’t had read it but I got way too damn curious to know what you think of me.”

Instead of being angry Leonardo sighed with small smile. “Now you know.”

“Yeah. And I’m actually damn happy about it. Also about knowing what you think of us. Anyway...”

Spreading his legs more Raphael swallowed. “Like I said before I will give you my all tonight.”

Smiling Leonardo crept above Raphael, reaching down to kiss him. Pulling away Leonardo stopped, pressing his beak against Raph’s.

“I want to be sure before we continue. You are giving yourself to me from free will or guilt?”

“Kind of both, I guess. With curiosity. I mean heck yeah I’m curious to know how it feels like to have a cock in your ass since I never haven’t see or hear you complain about it.”

Chuckling Leonardo sat on Raphael’s thighs. “Is that so?” While his hands slowly were taking off his gears and clothes. Every time when those gold-green eyes saw his mate completely naked his breathing froze for few seconds. Leonardo indeed was breathtaking sight.

Laying down on Raphael’s massive body Leonardo reached his lips on darker ones once more, hands slowly petting rougher skin under them. “Do you trust me?” was a silent whisper while blue eyes stared in his with love, patience and care.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here now if I didn’t.”

“So I can go and do whatever I want?”

Swallowing Raphael nodded. Smiling tenderly Leonardo kissed nervous turtle again sneaking his hand between them, finding Raphael’s already slightly hardened flesh.

“Don’t worry, big guy. I will be gentle with you. Like you were with me in our first time.” Kissing Raphael’s cheek Leonardo moved to nuzzle against massive strong neck. “I still hold that time most dear. I will never forget your gentle whispers, your amazingly feather like touches, your warm mouth around my cock, your tongue eagerly licking my ass, your finger teasing it later...”

Feeling Raphael’s flesh turning more hard in his grip Leonardo smirked, moving his lips right next to Raphael’s ear slit whispering with sexy voice; “That big and hard dick entering me, rubbing me back and forth, those hot fluids of yours spreading in me with that primal growl of yours when you came ~ I can’t stop thinking any of it when I’m jerking off.”

Raphael under him growled and trembled slightly, changing his position a bit. He was pre-cumming heavily which pleased Leonardo. He usually wasn’t naughty with his actions or words since it was Raph’s “job” but he knew how much it turned Raphael on when he, at rare times, got into this naughty mood. And now, when Raphael was surrendering to him for the first time, Leonardo wanted to make it memorable to his lover – just like how Raphael had made their first time so memorable to oldest turtle.

Slowly starting to slide down on Raphael’s body Leonardo touched, kissed, licked and even bit areas what he could, causing big turtle gasp in pleasure. Running his claws up and down on Raphael’s inner thighs made big turtle wiggle a bit, gasping and moaning with slightly trembling voice. This whole time Leonardo had been pumping that big needy flesh of his brother’s and when he now released it, Raphael growled giving warning glare to his teaser.

“Relax. I’m not done with you.”

Watching Leonardo lay down between his legs, that damn hot breathing starting to his sensitive erection, was driving Raphael nuts. He just wanted to sit up, push Leo on his shell and fuck him. No! Not tonight! Raphael closed his eyes to calm his hormones, taking deep and slow breaths which soon turned faster and faster. Leonardo’s playful tongue had come out to play with Raphael’s throbbing cock. Moaning harder Raphael pressed his head deeper in Leo’s pillow Leo’s scent filling his flaming nostrils.

Suddenly Leonardo was hovering above his face without him actually realizing it that Leo had stopped sucking him.

“I really like it how you look here now, beneath me.” Having Raph’s and his bandannas in his hands Leonardo reached for Raphael’s hands and tied them both at the end of the bed. Seeing a bit of panic in gold-green eyes Leonardo petted Raphael’s cheek.

“Ssshh. It’s okay. They are not tightly tied so you can get free if you feel like it but I really wish you would trust me and stay like this. I’m not going to harm you in any way.”

That voice was soft, caring and assuring and Raphael knew Leonardo would never lie or fool him – not in bed at least. Nodding Raphael swallowed tongue giving fast lick to moist his lips.

“C-can you go back on sucking?”

Smiling down with a smile full of love Leonardo stroked big dark green lips with his thumb. “I would love to go down there and suck you but you’re giving signs you would come soon and I haven’t got in the best part yet.”

“Then hurry up.”

“Hmm, sure sure.” Moving closer to Raphael’s face Leonardo smirked, tapping the top of his hard cock against Raphael’s lips. “But before that – Make that big mouth of yours useful.”

Snorting with small grin Raphael opened his mouth, allowing his brother fuck his mouth slow and carefully. Listening Leo’s soft moans was something. It made his big heart swell with love and he just wanted to hug Leo to pieces. Closing his eyes Raphael focused on listening that sweet, almost meditating like, sound while his mouth was getting stickier with Leo’s pre-cum.

Raphael’s mouth felt so damn good that Leo almost changed his mind ending up fucking Raph’s mouth and coming in it, but no. He couldn’t do that and he really wanted to feel how it felt like to fuck his brother’s big muscular ass.

Pulling away made both turtles sigh loud and long at the same time. Hearing drawer being pulled open Raphael opened his eyes, turning his head towards the sound. Leonardo was on his knees above him hand reached towards open drawer, lifting tube of lube out.

Turning he smiled at Raphael swinging tube slightly in the air. “We can’t have fun without this.”

It made little snort laugh escape from big turtle who’s eyes kept following Leo’s every move as he made his way back between his brother’s legs who was spreading them for him so willingly. Popping cork open Leonardo pushed good among of clear lube on his 2 fingers, gently pressing them against Raphael’s anus. Body clearly tensed a bit but after few minutes of just drawing gentle circle on pink entrance relaxed nervous turtle.

When Raphael was relaxed Leonardo slowly pushed his little finger in. Small moan was only reaction which encouraged older turtle to go on. Pushing his little finger all the way he wiggled it a bit before moving it back and fort. Another hand had returned to slightly tease Raphael’s needy cock which made big turtle thrust his hips mildly forward time after time.

Making sure Raphael was ready for next step Leonardo added his middle finger in Raphael’s anus as well. This time big turtle hissed louder and panting faster. Keeping his observing blue eyes tightly on Raphael’s face and body Leonardo looked for signs he should halt or even stop but after a while he hadn’t seen none. Slowly and carefully now moving 2 fingers in his brother brought wide smile on his face when his brother was moaning, squirming slightly and blushing. Leo could swore he even saw few sweat pearls shining on Raphael’s face under candle light.

“H-hurry up ~!”

“Impatient, are we?”

“Fucking horny!”

Laughing Leonardo pulled his fingers out after scissoring that anal channel with his fingers. Asking his brother to lift his hips Leo placed rolled blanket under Raphael’s ass and hips for better angle. Feeling slightly embarrassed Raphael blushed hard watching Leo settling better between his legs.

“Okay, baby, here go.” Smirking he added; “Enjoy the ride.”

Slowly pushing his rock hard cock pass Raphael’s entrance Leonardo sighed with small smile, feeling his full length sliding in Raphael so well and smooth. Stopping for a moment to enjoy the feeling of tight and warm muscles around his excited erection Leo also gave his brother time to get used on the feeling of having a cock in his ass. When Raph nudged his hips carefully forward Leonardo started to move with slow space.

Slow and gentle breathing started to fill usually so quiet room, bed making louder creaking sounds when more speed was added in the act. Soon both males were panting loud and hard, not one bit ashamed of letting their voices out louder than perhaps needed or planned. Placing sweaty palms on sweaty thighs Leonardo lifted Raphael’s legs on his shoulders straightening his own position. Thrusting deeper felt so good they both were seeing stars, making Raph pull gently on bandannas which still held his hands above his head.

Feeling the top of Leo’s hard cock hitting his sensitive spot inside him all of the sudden made Raphael’s back arch with loud moan which escaped from him completely, surprising both of them. Leonardo froze with wide eyes which made Raphael scream with high voice.

“No, no, no, no!! Don’t stop! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Do that again!”

Knowing exactly what Raphael meant made Leonardo chuckle with smirk, giving one firm nod before slamming over and over again back in the depth of Raphael’s ass, hitting that sweet spot again and again. Hearing Raphael moan and scream in pleasure, seeing this big and powerful turtle squirming so helplessly in pleasure beneath him made Leo blush hard. He loved it so much what he was seeing, hearing, smelling and feeling at this moment. It was beautiful and erotic.

Releasing his other hand from Raphael’s thigh Leonardo targeted on Raphael’s jumping cock taking tight hold on it before starting to pump it with blurry speed. Raphael’s back arched soon after that again as he came hard with loud groan. Biting his lower lip Leonardo held back his own climax, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible.

Letting Raphael’s legs be against his shoulders Leonardo leaned forward placing his hands on the mattress, being closely face to face with his blushing, sweating and panting brother. Raph said nothing, Leo said nothing. They just stared mesmerized in each others eyes. Bed’s head started to bang harder against the wall, disturbing Michelangelo behind it who decided to cover his head with his pillow to block the sounds. As moans turned into loud pleasure screams Leonardo finally came. Hard. Feeling his big brother pulsating in his ass, emptying his whole load there made Raphael’s head feel dizzy. In a good way.

Staying still on trembling arms and legs Leonardo waited his cock to ‘calm down’ a bit before slowly pulling out. Laying down on his bed Leonardo heard rustling sounds while Raphael released his wrists. Seeing his brother laying on his side all exhausted made Raphael move closer right in front of Leonardo who’s eyes slowly opened.

Seeing kind and warm smile on Raphael’s face was huge relief to older one who sighed deeply, sliding his eyelids down again. Feeling blanket sliding on him made his body relax more, feeling heavy arm resting on his side slowly petting top part of his shell.

There really was no need for words but Leonardo still needed to use his voice. To make sure there was no doubts in Raphael’s mind what Leonardo thought and felt at the moment. Silently whispering with slightly raspy voice already Leo snuggled closer to big male.

“Thank you for letting me do that. I loved it. It felt amazing.” Opening his eyes he looked up and chuckled. “Now I know why you love to fuck my ass so much.”

Smirking slightly Raphael couldn’t help but to reply with silent chuckle. “You weren’t all that bad yourself about fucking my ass.”

“And what that’s supposed to mean?”

“It means I might give you chances to fuck my ass more often.”

Sighing with smile Leo rested his head back down closing his eyes. Before Leonardo fell asleep Raphael heard him murmur gently; “I would love that. I love you.”

Feeling his eyelids getting heavy and mind starting to drift off Raphael used the last bit of his strength; “I would love it too. Good nigh, babe. Love you.”


End file.
